


let’s just say i’m glad he’s mine (awake, asleep)

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: saf ficlets!! [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Generous Usage of the Word Spy, I thought Mama Mega was a spy on my first watchthrough, M/M, Pre-Canon, and maintain that headcanon still, cause a spy is a spy and a spy is a spy and if I once was a spy than I was a spy and I’m a spy and, they sleepy bois, whenever I can’t think of a title I turn to soft falsettos lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: After a long day of missions and saving the world, secret agents like to rest for a short while.And sometimes these “rests” are gayer than others.





	let’s just say i’m glad he’s mine (awake, asleep)

**Author's Note:**

> I,,,, love SAF,,,,,,, so much,,,,,,,,,

“Owen?”

“Hmm?” Owen is reading some novel he’s never heard of, not bothering looking up from the book. Curt isn’t going to make him put down the book, not when he’s seen how grumpy his partner gets when someone takes his novels away from him in the middle of a chapter.

Curt shifts to look at Owen better, propping his head up with one arm. It twinges in protest—he’d injured his wrist during a sparring session a while ago after falling on it wrong and it still gave him trouble sometimes—but he pays it no attention, focusing on forming words in his mouth instead. “How’d you get into the spy business?”

Owen’s response is short, one word. “Family.”

“Ah.” It’s a common enough reason, despite being vague as all get-out. He wants to ask whether it’d been because of family being involved with MI6 or because of kidnapping, but they’re both tired and he doesn’t want to get into a huge discussion past midnight the night before they’re supposed to fly back to their respective agencies. “Okay.”

Owen shrugs with the shoulder he’s not lying on, moving his bookmark to his current spot and setting it between them. “And you, love?”

“Huh?”

Owen rolls his eyes. “You’re the one who posed the question.”

“Oh!” Curt clears his throat, composing his thoughts. “Spy movies.”

Owen stares at him, as much as one can stare when their eyes want to close more than anything else. “Excuse me?”

“I mean,” he says, “my mom influenced it too, of course, but mainly it was just all the spy movies. It doesn’t surprise you I was a nerd?”

“Surprisingly,” Owen replies, holding back a yawn, “no.”

Curt doesn’t know whether to feel offended by this.

“But you’re a sweet nerd, so it’s all good, love.”

Definitely offended.

“I’m a _spy_ , spies aren’t supposed to be _sweet_.”

Owen raises an eyebrow. “You say you’re a spy a lot for a spy.”

“Because I’m a spy!”

Owen reaches up and cups Curt’s cheek, smiling at him, soft, tired. “Yep. The spy movie thing makes a whole lot of sense now.”

“Rude.”

Curt would protest more, really, but then Owen leans forward and kisses him, slow and nice, and he’d really give anything to just stay here, even a little of his dignity.

When the kiss ends, Curt finds himself closing his eyes as Owen’s thumb strokes his cheek, feeling sleep drape itself over him like another blanket. He hears the slight thump of the novel being set on the bedside table. Lips are pressed to his forehead, lingering a while.

Curt opens one eye to watch Owen as he pulls the blankets up. His hair falls in his eyes, but he does nothing to move it out of the way. Seeing Curt watching him, Owen smiles, small and intimate. “Goodnight, love.”

“‘Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about this musical, a lot conflicting, so expect much fanfic!
> 
> If you’re here because of my Sides works, thanks, I’m most likely not going to be posting anything new for Sanders Sides soon because I’m working on my Big Bang fic (and got obsessed with SAF and Poe Party), but come August... :)
> 
> please send me prompts at my tumblr nottodaylogic i’m dying


End file.
